Ed, Edd n Eddy featuring Cartoon Network Characters: Globs of Doom
Ed, Edd n Eddy featuring Cartoon Network Characters: Globs of Doom '''(commonly shortened to simply '''Cartoon Network: Globs of Doom)' '''is a 2008 video game. It is the fourth and final installment in the Cartoon Network Unite! series and the last Cartoon Network video game to be published. It features the characters from Ed, Edd n Eddy, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Codename: Kids Next Door, Dexter's Laboratory and The Powerpuff Girls. Plot One seemingly normal day, Ed, Edd n Eddy and Kevin are on their way to school when huge asteroids start raining down on the Cul-De-Sac. A huge drop of goo falls on Kevin, causing the top part of his face to turn orange and become a morphoid. He chases the Eds around the perimeter of someone's house. Numbuh 1 then arrives to take them to the Mawgu lair. The morphoids spawning from the asteroids start taking over the Cul-De-Sac. The Eds explore the vast Mawgu Lair, where they meet Grim, Billy, Mandy, Dexter and Deedee again, and the new Evil Syndicate composed of Jack O'Lantern, The Toiletnator, Mandark and the Kanker Sisters. The Powerpuff Girls and Jojo then arrive, with Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup joining the good guys, and Jojo joining the Syndicate. They make a plan to stop the morphoids when the Wise Old Crab arrives to inform them about the technology in the lair. Numbuh 5 is able to figure it out, and fits everyone with weapons fitting their personality: Sector V of the Kids Next Door receive some sorts of helmets and tennis rackets, the Eds get bubble blowers, Grim, Billy and Mandy receive devices that allowed them to partly clone themselves, Dexter and Deedee are given staffs, and The Powerpuff Girls receive plungers. Meanwhile, on the evil side, Jack O'Lantern receives an arm blaster, the Kankers are given hammers, Mandark receives a pouch of magic potions, Jojo is given a gun-like balloon launcher, and The Toiletnator receives a heart-shaped megaphone. They travel through the Cul-De-Sac, and they meet Rolf, who grows gigantic and becomes a zombie after eating his last sausage which had just been covered in goo. The group battles an army of Morphoids to free Jimmy, Kevin and Jonny and Plank from the goo. They defeat Rolf by feeding him sausages, causing him to vomits a large amount of goo onto Eddy. Eddy doesn't mutate like the others, but suddenly speaks in evil voice when back at the lair getting washed of the goo, saying "Your world will end! My Globs of Doom will rain over your world... and take control... Bwaa!! Haa!". The Wise Old Crab informs them that a huge robot called the Vessel of Portentia is hidden in the Mawgu Lair, and requires four special components to power it up. The group moves to the City of Townsville, where the Dynamo was playing with a taco truck that happened to be the first component of the Vessel Of Portentia. The Dynamo becomes mutated by the goo before giving, picks up the component, and runs away. The protagonists free The Mayor of Townsville, Sara Bellum and Professor Utonium from the goo, before facing the corrupted Dynamo, who tires out of attacking the heroes and is then beat up out of being possessed. The house drops some goo, which lands on Eddy. Eddy celebrates getting the component, but interrupts himself in the evil voice that threatens it will be "smugglering" the planet. The group discovers that the absorption of goo on Eddy's body has created a wavelength enabling the leader of the Morphoids to talk through him. Eddy snaps out of it when he smells a jawbreaker Ed was holding. Moving on to Endsville, they find that Morphoid asteroids rain on the citizens, freeing Cerberus the three headed dog in the process. Goo falls on their heads, resulting in them going on a mutated rampage through town. After freeing Irwin, Pud'n and Sperg, they fight Cerberus at a power plant, where Cerberus crashes into the wall, and goo flies off onto Eddy. They gain another piece of the Vessel, and it is again at the lair that Globulous Maximus reveals his identity through Eddy. Jack O'Lantern has to flicks Eddy's nose to snap him out of the trance when the jawbreaker smell fails. Eddy tells his group that he saw Globulous Maximus, who is the ruler of the Morphoids and will bring doom, gloom, and evil. Heading to Sector V's home town, the group discovers that the goo has turned the giant turnip monster into a monstrous giant, prepareing to eat many KND Operatives whole. After defeating several more Morphoids and freeing Tommy Gilligan, Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 35, they fight the giant turnip monster at the mall. After defeating the turnip, Eddy gets covered by a glob of goo again. The third piece of the Vessel is retrieved, and Eddy states that Globulous Maximus is only a few light-years away from Earth, preparing to send more gigantic Morphoids to destroy it. Finally, they go to Dexter's home town and find the fourth and final component of the Vessel of Portentia covered in goo and freeing Leelee and Meemee. Eddy pokes the goo to try and free the component, and gets covered in goo. He grabs the component and races to the Mawgu Lair. At the Mawgu Lair, the evil voice of Globulous Maximus informs Eddy that he likes him and plans to become him. The team inserts the pieces of the Vessel of Portentia and then speed towards space. They confront and defeat Globulous Maximus, who is a large asteroid himself with floating arms and a primary eye (along with several non-functioning others). Following Globulous's defeat, the Evil Syndicate betrays the rest of the group to capture Globulous for their own evil plans, taking over the Vessel of Portentia and ejecting the heroes from the robot. Globulous Maximus opens up to the heroes, where he reveals that he was created at the beginning of the universe—the Big Sneeze (a similarity to the Big Bang)—thus making him a huge orange booger. He is destroying worldsbecause he was distasteful of his form and thus took out his anger on others. Edd then tells him to embrace who (or what) he is, and the group throws jawbreakers in his mouth to make him feel better. They then wonder how they will stop the Evil Syndicate from taking over the Earth. Globulous states that he has an idea, as he morphs into a huge, orange, and cycloptic version of Ed. Using this form, Globulous and the heroes manage to defeat the Vessel of Portentia on the moon, and it explodes in space, leaving the villains floating around. Globulous returns the heroes to Earth, and says that he will right the wrongs in the universe, taking the moniker "EdGlob". The heroes bid him farewell, and EdGlob blasts off into space. Meanwhile, Eddy sneezes, and the goo finally exits from his body through his nose. Ed compares this moment to the beginning of the universe where EdGlob was born, while the Wise Old Crab then summons a typical "The End" sign. Playable characters '''Good Guys' * Ed * Edd * Eddy * Grim * Billy * Mandy * Numbuh 1 * Numbuh 2 * Numbuh 3 * Numbuh 4 * Numbuh 5 * Dexter * Deedee * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup Evil Syndicate * Lee Kanker * Marie Kanker * May Kanker * Jack O'Lantern * The Toiletnator * Mandark * Jojo Category:Video game Category:Video game crossovers Category:Games Category:Fighting Games